


Photograph

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kind of Domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart finds something and goes to ask his dad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

“Daddy?” a voice called out softly. Blue eyes looked up in confusion as a little brunette padded into the room.

“Hey Bart, what are you doing up?” The four year old shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Okay sweetie.” The man opened his arms to allow the child to crawl into his lap. Bart snuggled closely to his father.

“What do you have?” his father asked softly.

“I found it.” The boy gave the picture over.

“Len?” a soft voice called.

“Go back to sleep Lisa, it’s fine.” Len waited until he heard his sister’s footsteps leaving the room.

“Who’s that?” Bart asked, pointing to the photo. In it Len was dressed in a nice dark blue suite smiling lovingly to a young man in a black suit. Bart was pointing to the younger man. Green eyes looked up, matching identically to those in the picture.

“That’s your father.” Len mumbled sadly.

“Where is he?” Bart questioned.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Bart sounded so sad as he curled up into his dad more. It was quiet as they both looked at the picture.

“Is he coming back?”

“If he can he will. He was so sad that he had to leave the day you were born. There wasn’t anything else he wanted to see more.”

“Why did he then?”

“Bart… you remember the stories about the Flash?” Bart nodded, “That was your father. You were named after him.”

“Really? And dad was a hero?”

“Yes really. He was a hero too. He had to go save the world but something happened and he disappeared.”

“Is he alive?”

“I believe so.”

“Why?” Len shrugged as he hugged his son closer, resting his head on top of the soft hair.

“Dunno, just a feeling.”

“I hope dad comes home soon.”

“Me too bud.” Len mumbled as he rested further into the chair. Neither one noticed the two speedsters by the window.

“That’s when you were little?” the younger one asked curiously.

“Yep, dad doesn’t come back for another couple weeks. Then a year or so and you come along.” Bart smiled down.

“I’m glad he didn’t disappear again.”

“Me too, now come on Michael. We need to go make it so he _can_ come back.”

“Right.” With a flash both were gone, leaving the father and son to fall asleep in peace.


End file.
